ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer
In Slimer & the Beanstalk, through Slimer's vivid imagination, "Jack And The Beanstalk" becomes very personalized.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Slimer Janine Melnitz Rafael Elizabeth Professor Dweeb Mrs. Dweeb Equipment Ice Cream Truck Locations Firehouse Dweeb Residence Plot As Peter read Slimer the bedtime story of "Jack & The Beanstalk," Slimer made some suggestions to add himself and his friends into the story. Slimer lived with his mother, Janine, in a cottage, the Firehouse, outside of a village. Janine revealed the household finances were in bad shape and she asked Slimer to take Bessie to the village and sell her. Slimer took Bessie, Chilly's Ice Cream Truck, along the dirt road until an obstruction blocked them. Rafael made a proposal to Slimer, trade Bessie for a magic bean. Slimer quickly agreed. Janine was furious. Slimer tried to assure her everything was okay and added a drop of water to the bean. A giant beanstalk emerged from the bean that resembled an escalator. Slimer noticed a sign that read, "Gold This Way." Slimer went up alone and landed in a large water dish. He was face to face with a giant dog, Elizabeth, and flew towards a castle nearby. Slimer flew through the front door's mail slot and evaded Elizabeth. Slimer observed the Giant, Professor Dweeb, being scolded by his mother. The grandfather clock rang and Dweeb happily ran to a locked room to count gold he swindled from the villagers down below. Dweeb sold them magic beans for gold. As Dweeb frolicked in their naivete, Elizabeth cut a hole in the front door and chased Slimer into the kitchen. Slimer hid in a fruit bowl as Dweeb settled down to gorge on food. Slimer noticed the key to the gold room on Dweeb's necklace. Slimer stole the key and Dweeb's sandwich. Slimer tried to leave with a bag of gold but it was too heavy. He poured Dweeb's magic beans and rode the bag down it like a river. Dweeb and Elizabeth slid down the beanstalk in pursuit. Slimer pushed a button at the base that sent Dweeb and Elizabeth back into the clouds. They flew into their castle. Dweeb's mother was so angry she grounded him. Peter declared they lived happily ever after. Peter looked over and saw Slimer cowering for some reason. Peter assured him there was no such thing as giants. Peter looked out the window and saw a giant Professor Dweeb. He tried to sell Peter and Slimer magic beans. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 24 and 25, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer & the Beanstalk" (1988). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on August 25, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer & the Beanstalk" (1988). *Chilly's van is used as the cow Bessie. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Slimer&TheBeanstalk01.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk02.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk03.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk04.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk05.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk06.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk07.jpg Slimer&TheBeanstalk08.jpg Collages and Edits CottageinSlimertheBeanstalkepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantsResidenceinSlimertheBeanstalkepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantsResidenceinSlimertheBeanstalkepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantsResidenceinSlimertheBeanstalkepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantsResidenceinSlimertheBeanstalkepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc05.png|Visual Commentary Category:S! Episode